


Garion återvänder till Faldors Gård.

by TheLonelyOneCalled42



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings, EDDINGS David & Leigh - Works
Genre: Garion returns to Faldor's Farm, Gen, OC, Out of Character, Svenska | Swedish, dont own
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyOneCalled42/pseuds/TheLonelyOneCalled42
Summary: Garion återvänder till Faldors Gård, och så vad som händer där.





	Garion återvänder till Faldors Gård.

**Author's Note:**

> Denna berättelse kommer ha väldigt OC Garion mm. Är inte bra på att skriva Belgarion fanfic samt tappade flöde till slutet men ville ändå avsluta den.

Efter att Garion haft ett ärende i Darine bestämde han sig för resa till staden Sendar för att besöka Fulrach. Med Riva’s svärd dolt begav han sig ut på vägen. Men när han hade rest förbi Övre Winold bröt en storm ut. Vindarna var hårda och kalla medan snö yrde omkring och blötte ner hans redan dyngsura mantel. Hans sto hade börjat skaka av kylan för ett tag sen och han behövde hitta en gård snart för stormen gjorde omöjligt att göra läger vid vägkanten eftersom det bara fanns åkrar på båda sidorna av vägen. Just som han tänkte försöka att göra läger vid vägen ändå, såg han en grind som såg kusligt välbekant. Han satte av och lede stot genom grinden in på gårdsplanen. Han satte armen framför ansiktet för att skydda ögonen från den hårda vinden medan han lede stoet fram till huvudbyggnaden och knackade hårt på dörren för att det skulle höras över vinden. Först hände ingenting men sedan öppnades dörren långsamt. Inne i dörröppningen stod en man som såg vagt välbekant ut.  
”Finns det någon möjlighet att en man och ett sto skulle kunna få skydd för ovädret?” Frågade Garion.  
Mannen var tyst en stund medan han tänkte på det. Han verkade fatta sitt beslut och stämde dörren. Garion väntade en stund innan mannen öppnade dörren igen men med en mantel över ryggen.  
”Kom, jag visar dig var du kan ställa stot.” Sa mannen och lede Garion till stallet. Garion lade undan sadelväskorna innan han tog loss sadeljorden och lyfte av sadeln samt ryktade stot och gav henne vatten och hö.  
”Tack så mycket.” Sa Garion när de kommit in i huvudbyggnaden.  
”Det var inget, husfadern här på gården har det nästan som ett motto att hjälpa de som behöver det.” Sa främlingen.  
Det fick Garion att tänka på sitt barndomshem och Faldor.  
”Kan du möjligtvis berätta för mig vilken gård jag är på? Jag hade svårt att hitta vägmärken när väll stormen drog över mig.” Sa Garion.  
”Självklart. Du är på Faldor’s Gård.” Sa främlingen när dem kom in till matsalen. Där hade alla pigor, drängar och barn samlats runt den stora eldstaden som värmde upp matsalen under de kalla vintrarna.  
”Där borta sitter Faldor.” Sa främlingen och pekade mot en välbekant gammal man som satt lite i utkanten av klungan med tillräckligt nära elden för att få bra med värme. ”Du får prata med honom om var du ska sova.”  
Garion såg efter honom medan han satte sig brevis en blond ung kvinna med en småbarn i famnen som hon lekte med och svepte in dem i filt. Garion tog av sig sin dyngsura mantel och hängde den över en stolrygg för att torka innan han tog av sig Riva’s svärd och ställde den mot väggen. Sen han gick bort till Faldor. När han går förbi arbetarna för att komma till Faldor slutar de med det de gör och följer honom med blicken.  
Faldor märker att det blir tyst i rummet och tittar upp för att se på besökaren.  
”Nä men… Är det inte unge Garion vi har här? Du har minsann blivit en stark karl unge man! Kom sitt här, vi vill ju inte att du ska bli förkyld i denna kyla.” Sa Faldor medan han log smått mot Garion och flyttade lite på sig för att ge plats till Garion brevis sig på bänken. Mannen som hjälpt Garion stirrade på honom tillsammans med den blonda kvinnan bredvid.  
”Garion?!” Sa mannen medan kvinnan bara stirrade och försökte ta in det som hon såg.  
”Ja?” Sa Garion medan han höjde ett ögonbryn. Mannen skakade lite på huvudet som om han försökte skaka av en dum tanke.  
”Förlåt, du har bara samma namn som någon jag kände när jag var barn.” Sa mannen.  
Garion nickade i låtsas förstående, han hade börjat ana vem mannen. Sen låtsades han komma på en sak.  
”Vi var väl inte presenterat oss själva ordentligt än va? Garion.” Sa Garion och stack fram sin hand för ett handslag.  
Mannen skakade vaksamt Garion’s hand men lyckades få en glimt av hans handflata. Hans ögon vidgades innan han släppte Garion’s hand och vred den med handflatan uppåt. Han stirrade sedan på Garion’s silvriga födelsemärke.  
”Vad är ditt namn?” Frågade Garion med ett frågande ögonbryn och en känsla av déjà vu.  
”Rundorig.” Svarade Garion’s barndomsvän.  
”Vet du vad? Jag hade en barndomsvän som hette samma sak. Du råkar inte ha vuxit upp är, eller?”  
Rundorig rykte chockat till och åter igen stirrade på Garion.  
”Jo… det gjorde jag. Är det verkligen du Garion?”  
Garion skrattade glatt.  
”Jo visst är det det, gamle vän! Känner du någon annan som heter Garion?” Sa Garion.  
”Nej, det gör jag inte. Det är kul och se dig igen Garion.” Sa Rundorig medan han drog armen om kvinnan bredvid sig, som Garion nu hade identifierat som Zubrette.  
”Det är kul och se dig med Rundorig,” sa Garion, ”och dig också Zubrette.”  
Zubrette rodnade åt det och tittade ner på golvet. Garion låtsades inte märka det och vände sig till Faldor åter igen.  
”Men, hur har det gått nu då? Senaste gången jag var här visade jag ju mest bara runt Ce’Nedra. Jag kollade inte upp så mycket om hur ni hade det.” Sa Garion förväntansfullt medan han gick bort och satte sig bredvid Faldor.  
”Jo du Garion. Det har faktiskt hänt ovanligt mycket dem senaste åren än vad det brukar vara på ett sekel. Doroon dog på slaget vid (infoga stad här) som du kanske vet. Vi har fått en ny kokerska eftersom din tant och du inte bor kvar här, ge henne mina hälsningar föresten nästa gång du träffar henne. Sen har vi fått skaffa några nya anställda eftersom några flytta medan andra stack.” Här tittade Faldor menande på Garion. ”Gamle Kralt dog i vintras. Fick en riktigt ruskig förkylning lite efter Erastid. Sen var det ju också alla dessa murgoer som kom inte så långt efter att du och mor Pol gav er av. Och så borde min dotter Anhelda och hennes make Eilbrig komma om någon dag, det är ju snart Erastid och de brukar komma och fira det här. Men nog om oss här, hur har du haft det? Flickan som ni hade med er var söt som en prinsessa. Vem är hon?”  
Faldor hade lutat sig fram med armbågarna på knäna liksom alla andra som var där och lyssna, till och med barnen var tysta. Det påminde Garion om när Belgarath kom hit och berätta historier.  
”Tja en sak där har du rätt i och det är att hon är en prinsessa, Tolnedrisk för att vara exakt, och hon heter Ce’Nedra. Men hon är också drottning av Riva. Det var delvis därför vi åkte förbi här. Man kan säga att vi eskorterade henne dit eftersom vi ändå så skulle Riva.”  
De flesta vuxna vid brasan stirrade på honom medan de försökte vänja sig med tanken att de har mött en prinsessa utan att veta om det, medan barnen tittade på Garion i beundran.  
”Varför skulle ni till Riva då?” Frågade en av kökshjälpredorna som jobbade i köket när Garion var liten.  
”Vi skulle lämna tillbaka Aldur’s Sten eftersom den hade blivit stulen och vi hade lyckats fått tillbaka den, och då behövs den återlämnas. ” Svarade Garion. ”Men, det börjar bli senat och jag skulle nog helst sova ut stormen. Vart tror du jag kan sova för natten?”  
Det fick Faldor ur sin trans.  
”Javisst Garion,” sa Faldor, ”Jag tror du fortfarande kan sova i samma rum som du gjorde när du var liten. Det borde fortfarande stå orört från senaste gången du var här eftersom ingen har behövt det sen dess.”  
Garion nickade samtidigt som han reste sig från sin plats på bänken bredvid Faldor och plockade upp sitt svärd på vägen ut. Sen gick han upp till sitt gamla rum, lutade svärdet mot väggen och lade sig på sängen och somnade.

När Garion vaknade nästa morgon kom det ljus strömmande in från det enda fönstret i rummet. Garion gnuggade sömndrucket ögonen och satte sig upp på sängen. När han tittade ut genom fönstret såg han för en stund bara bländande ljus från snön som låg som ett täcke över åkrarna, och som antagligen skulle förvandlas till slask inom de närmaste timmarna. En bit bort kunde han se några hästar komma skrittandes genom den bländande snön.  
Garion hade visste sovit ganska länge idag, vilket var ovanligt.  
Han gick upp ur sängen och stretchade lite på sig för att försöka få bort lite av sin sömndruckenhet. Han tog på sig sin tunika och sina stövlar innan han lyfte Riva’s svärd från väggen och spände fast det över ryggen. Efter att ha kollat vart solen var på himlen, och konstaterat att det var sen morgon fortfarande, gick han ner till matsalen igen för att se om mat fortfarande serverades.  
I trappan på väg ner kunde han höra Faldor prata högljutt med två personer, en kvinna och en man lät det som, som lät lite bekanta. Det ända problemet var att han inte kunde komma ihåg vart han hört dem. Han skakade på huvudet, det kunde han tänka på senare. Just nu behövde han få i lite mat i magen. Innan han gick in till matsalen bad han Stenen att gömma honom på ett liknande sett som Belgarath gjort i Gar og Nadrak. Det tog en liten stund innan Stenen förstod vad han menade eftersom den hade ganska fullt upp med att kolla igenom arbetarnas sinnen, liknande med det den hade gjort i Rak Cthol. När han gick in i matsalen var det allt utom kaos där. Bord och bänkar hade välts och mat hade kastats på både personer lika väl som på väggar. Träsplitter låg omkring på golvet medan män slogs med varandra och kvinnor försökte komma undan utan bli träffade eller knuffade. Barnen stod vettskrämda i ett av rummets hörn medan dem äldre barnen försökte skydda dem yngre från sjaskiga män med trasor till kläder och söndriga svärd och yxor i händerna. Garion tog in scenen i matsalen och försökte hitta Faldor. Han stod mitt i rummet och skrek åt en ung man och kvinna. Mannen hade en yxa i sin ena hand medan han drog tillbaka sin arm för att hugga till.  
Garion kände igen mannen och kvinnan. Det var Faldor’s dotter Anhelda och hennes make Eilbrig som stod framför honom. Han hade sett dem några gånger i Fulrach’s slott när han besökt honom. De hade visst bestämt sig för att inte vänta på att Faldor skulle dö en naturlig död och fixa det själva i stället. Garion reagerade blixtsnabbt när han bad Stenen att ta undan sitt ’kamouflage’ samtidigt som han drog Riva’s svärd ur dess slida och kastade det mellan de båda männen. Eilbrig hade redan svingat yxan med sån kraft att han inte kunde hejda den i tid innan den förstördes mot svärdet. Det hördes ett öronbedövande klang som fick alla, barn som vuxna, att sluta upp med det dem gjorde och stirra på svärdet. Garion började känna vrede bubbla upp inom sig medan han gick bort mot barnen.  
”Kom igen. Ut med er. Ni vill nog inte vara här just nu.” Sa Garion mjukt medan han puttade lite försiktigt för att få dem att röra på sig. Nästan på direkten började barnen springa ut ur matsalen mot köket där kökshjälparna där kunde ta hand om dem medan Garion rede upp saker i salen.  
”Okej. VAD är det som pågår här?” Sa Garion, vrede nästan överväldigande.  
Alla började prata samtidigt och gav inget mer än att få Garion ännu mer irriterad. Garion lyfte en hand och dem blev tysta omedelbart. Ingen ville veta Garion skulle göra om man gjorde honom ännu mer irriterad.  
”Rundorig, vad hände innan jag kom in?” Sa Garion i en befallande ton som Rundorig aldrig hade hört förut men som gjorde att han verkligen ville svara ärligt.  
”Jo, för en stund sedan kom Faldor’s dotter Alhelda och hennes make Eilbrig för en stund sen. Faldor välkomnade dem och vi åt frukost. Allvarligt talat tror jag att alla hade glömt bort att du var här. Men efter att vi hade nästan ätit klar stormade rövare in. Dem gick på oss och välte bord och krossade fönster. Barnen försökte springa ut när någon av dem började gå mot dem men blev drivna mot hörnet istället.” Sa Rundorig men blev avbruten av rövarna som hade kommit ur sin chock och började fly från salen innan dem blev tagna. Garion samlade snabbt sin vilja släpet den med ett viskat ”regla” och gjorde en gest mot dörrarna i salen. Sen gjorde han en annan gest mot fönsterna och mumlade ”återställ”.  
Plötsligt stängdes dörrarna till salen igen med en smäll medan glassplittret flög genom luften och fogade ihop sig med varandra. Det såg ut som om tiden hade åkte tillbaka. Rövarna slog in i dörrarna med en smäll men dem rubbades inte en tum. Det var dödstyst i salen medan alla stirrade på Garion medan han gick fram för att plocka upp sitt svärd från sin nedslagna plats i golvet. Svärdet smet smidigt ut ur golvet när Garion tog tag i haltet och satte sedan tillbaks svärdet i dess skida.

Solen lyste stark på en molnfri himmel och snön på marken var bländande vit. Garion satt på sin häst med sina ridväskor packade och Rivas svärd i dess skida över ryggen. Han log och tog farväl av sitt barndomshem innan han styrde sitt sto till vägen mot Sendar.


End file.
